The Weapon Masters
by Jessie Brown 4
Summary: Lord Shan is defeated, and Po is at peace. But something else seems to be stirring up in China. An enemy seeking power. As Po uncovers the villain behind it, he also uncovers a new friend that was an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Three friends were sneaking in the night, to a well-hidden headquarters. There were prisoners there, but they were innocent. They were taken from their home village and were being held as prisoners. For what reason? The three friends did not know. One of them, the leader, singled with his long, spotted tail to come closer. All three of them had their backs to the wooden wall, which fell to the ground at their weight. That was unintentional, but they were in, and they knew exactly where the prisoners were.

They split up, two of them looking for the prisoners, and one alone to hold off anyone who stands in their way. His two friends were guiding the captives safely and successfully, but then a tired baby cry alerted the badgers. He knew he would have to start fighting. The prisoners started panicking, but the heroes stayed calm. Their plan had worked. As if he planned this ambush, he jumped and started fighting off the badgers. After he and his friends defeated every one of them, he led the way back to the villagers' rightful home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

In the Woods

Po was on the verge of feeling powerful and amazed after finding inner peace. He felt like an empty space inside was filled, and a long-lasting question was finally answered. But he knew he still had so much to learn, he had to work harder than he had ever worked.

He was dreaming. He knew it. It was very dark and cold, and there was a blizzard. He looked around and saw a shadow on the ground, it was his shadow. But then the shape changed. It looked very familiar…then he woke up.

He stretched in his bed. The sun drifted into his room, causing a peaceful moment. He went into the kitchen and ate quickly, then headed toward the training hall. He was the first one there, that wasn't too often. Today just felt like one of those weird days, when you felt like you had to be ahead. Unfortunately, a certain friend and teacher was _always_ still a step ahead of him. Master Shifu.

Po's master greeted him with a nod of the head and a smile.

"My friend," He said. "I'm afraid we will not be training this morning."

"What?" Po protested. "I woke up earlier today!"

"I'm glad you did." Shifu chuckled. "I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah?"

"Well, a few days ago, a couple of people were kidnapped from their village and were taken to another village as prisoners. But last night they had just returned, I want you to go there to see if everything is okay, it would really give me peace of mind."

"Yes Master." Po said.

Master Shifu gave Po the directions to the village, and Po was on his way. But he ran into a couple of problems in the forest. He had gotten lost a few times, and had to retrace his steps. He felt like he was going in circles.

_Shifu is testing me!_ Po thought.

He heard a noise, a pounding of footsteps nearby. But something else caught his attention. In the bushes, he caught the sight of a pair of golden eyes. Po thought at first they were fire flies, but he had never seen them glow in the day. The pounding of footsteps grew louder, and before he knew it, Po was surrounded by a gang of badgers. They growled and spat at him.

"I'm pretty sure he's one of them." One growled.

"One of what?" Po asked.

"Get him!"

A badger jumped at Po, but it was so slow and clumsy looking, Po was ready to punch it. Once he had, his fist felt like he had punched stone. He was fighting a lot of badgers now, they were as hard as stone, and their paws were massive. Their arms were muscular and hard. A badger sunk its teeth into Po's arm. Po was so shocked, he couldn't react once the badgers pinned him down. One stood on top of him, with a knife in its hand, getting ready to kill him.

But suddenly, a sword went through the badger's shirt. Someone in a purple cloak jumped up, and kicked all the badgers off of Po, then started fighting them all. Po jumped up to help him. The pain of the badger's bite finally caught up to him. It made him faint. The last thing he saw was badgers running, and the cloaked figure was walking toward him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spots, Cloudy, Fang, and Long Tail

Po woke up in a dim room. The sun was setting, painting the clouds purple. Po remembered what happened, his arm was bandaged. He quickly got up and walked into the hallway, he came across stairs. He went downstairs and found himself in a living room. He heard voices.

He walked to a door that led to the kitchen. Two people were talking.

"So, what do we do when the panda wakes up?"

"Don't worry, Spots said we'd have to just be nice, and when his arm gets better we can escort him back to the Valley of Peace."

"But how will everyone react when they see T-"

"Shh! Don't call him that, we are using our nicknames until Spots comes back!"

Po wanted to barge in and ask where he was, and what was going on, but the back door of the kitchen opened.

"Change of plan," A new voice said. "I wrote a letter to Long tail, he should be here soon to get the panda."

Po realized that he knew that voice. A thousand questions buzzed around his head like bees. He opened the door, prepared to fight.

"Give up!" He shouted. "I've beat you once, and I'll beat you again!"

Tai Lung was staring at him in surprise. The two who were talking looked scared. One was a clouded leopard, and the other was a wolf, who looked oddly familiar.

"Listen, I'm not going to fight you, I-" Tai Lung stepped forward.

"Stay back!" Po raised his arm and pain shot through it.

"Careful," The clouded leopard said. "My friend saved your life, and I fixed your arm. Believe me, Tai Lung is good again."

"How do _you_ know?" Po questioned, rubbing his arm.

"Because, he's my best friend." The clouded leopard replied.

Po couldn't argue. He knew that if Monkey or Tigress were accused of something, Po would defend them too. Plus, Po had told Tai Lung he could be good, maybe he decided to listen to him now.

"Very well." Po said, though he wasn't entirely convinced. "I'll behave."

"Don't worry." The wolf said. "Hopefully you won't be here too long."

"Zitzang, have you forgotten that Long tail is coming?" Tai Lung growled.

"I know he's coming!" Zitzang growled back.

"You either can't wait for him to come, or you can't wait to have the Dragon Warrior gone!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on guys," The clouded leopard cut in. "We don't need to argue."

"Yeah Zitzang, what's your problem?" Tai Lung said.

"Hey, you started it!" Zitzang growled.

"I was only kidding." Tai Lung reassured.

Zitzang walked to the back door and slammed it.

"Tai Lung, I wish you would stop getting mad at him just because _he_ gets mad." The clouded leopard said.

"I'm sorry; it's just that he gets mad for dumb reasons."

"Well anyway," The clouded leopard turned to Po. "I'm Sozai, you kind of know Zitzang, and of course you know this guy." Sozai pointed at Tai Lung.

"Yep," Po replied uneasily. "I've met him."

Later, Sozai cooked some soup. Zitzang came back, and was calm and relaxed. Po and Tai Lung just talked about what they've been doing, and where they were. Apparently, Tai Lung had found this house abandoned, so he lived in it, he also found his old friends. And apparently, it was the three of them who had saved the villagers that were taken as prisoners.

They were all sitting at the table, eating soup and laughing as if they had been friends forever.

"So, how did you meet Tai Lung, Sozai?" Po asked.

"When we were really little," Sozai replied. "I guess that's how all little kids become friends, we met, played a game, and then became friends."

"How did you meet Tai Lung, Zitzang?" Po asked, turning to the wolf.

"Uh, no, no, no…" Zitzang winced.

"Just tell him." Tai Lung said.

"Well, I kind of had problems. I liked to pick fights, so I challenged Tai Lung." Zitzang said.

"Did he kick your tail?" Po teased.

"We beat each other up." Zitzang replied defensively. "Then we decided to be friends."

"Yep," Tai Lung said. "Those were good days."

"And fun," Zitzang added. "I never really had friends who cared about me, but my parents cared about my brother more than me. Until he joined Lord Shan and they disowned him-"

"Wait, your brother worked for Lord Shan?" Po asked.

"Yeah, I heard he killed an entire village of pandas, and you stopped him from taking over China, way to go!" Tai Lung said.

"Wait, who was your brother?" Po urged, ignoring Tai Lung's compliment.

"He became the leader of the wolf pack that was working for Shan." Zitzang said.

Po's heart stopped, he thought he was going to faint again. The wolf boss was dead. Just as Po feared, he fainted.

Tai Lung jumped as Po fell to the floor. But he wasn't unconscious for too long.

"Po?" Tai Lung stood up.

"I'm fine…" Po sat back in his seat. "It's just that…I think Shan killed your brother Zitzang…I'm so sorry."

"Why, would he…?" Zitzang stared at Po in dismay.

"I think Shan wanted to fire a canon at us, but we were fighting some wolves, and he wanted to fire at them, but your brother wouldn't turn his back on the pack, so Shan killed him."

"Good riddance," Zitzang growled. "That's what he gets for being bad."

"Well, look on the bright side; at least you don't have to compete with him anymore!" Sozai said. Po laughed. Tai Lung spat out his tea, which splattered all over Sozai, which made Po laugh even harder and Zitzang smiled.

"Ewww! What was that for?!" Sozai gasped.

"S-sorry!" Tai Lung snickered.

Sozai threw some napkins at him. "Get this off of me!" He shouted.

"What? No way!" Tai Lung said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

"Get down!" Tai Lung whispered.

"Where?" Po asked.

"Under the table! Quick!"

Three of them jumped under the table, as someone blew out the candles. They all sat there, quietly, waiting for anymore noise.

"Do you think it's the badgers-?" Sozai went to ask.

"Sh!" Zitzang hissed.

"Or could it be-?"

"Sh!"

"Zitzang, shut up!" Tai Lung growled. "He's asking a question-"

"Sh!" Po said. "I know that knock, it's Monkey!"

"Long tail!" Tai Lung whispered.

"Long tail!" Sozai yelled, he jumped and hit his head on the table. It scared everyone. Sozai ran to answer the door, the others followed him.

Tai Lung knew, by the look on his face, Po suddenly realized who Long tail was.

"Wait, why are you calling Monkey Long tail?" Po asked.

"Po, are you okay?" Monkey walked inside, Tai Lung hid behind Po. "I got this letter…and I recognized the _handwriting_!"

Tai Lung straightened. "Hi…"

"I'm not sure what to make of this…from your letter it sounded like you were good again. Po, is he?"

"Yes, he saved my life." Po said. "I guess that counts."

"Very well…welcome back old friend!" Monkey said happily. He and Tai Lung shook hands, and then embraced like brothers.

"What…what is going on?" Po asked.

"Well, you deserve the truth; we used to be friends…all four of us." Monkey replied. "Sorry I didn't tell him before."

"We understand." Tai Lung said.

"That makes a lot more sense…your Long tail," Po pointed at Monkey. "And you're Spots." He pointed at Tai Lung.

"Hey, you're forgetting us." Zitzang said. "I'm Fang, and Sozai is called Cloudy."

"That's so cool!" Po said.

Tigress came into the room, soaking wet.

"It started raining." She growled and narrowed her eyes at everyone. "Why is Tai Lung here?"

"Oh…I forgot to tell you, I brought Tigress." Monkey said.

"Oh great," Po said, Tai Lung stood behind Po again.

"He's good." Sozai went to reassure Tigress.

"Do I know you?" Tigress asked him.

"As a matter of fact, you do!" Monkey said. "You just don't remember."

"I remember what we used to call her…Squirt!" Zitzang giggled.

"_Now_ I remember who you are!" Tigress sighed, placing a paw to her head. "You're Tai Lung's friends."

"I remember when she was this tall!" Sozai put a paw to his knee.

"Tigress, do you trust me?" Po asked.

"Yes," Tigress said with a look of surprise in her eyes.

"Then trust me when I tell you that Tai Lung saved my life."

Tigress was silent for a moment. "Um…okay, I trust you." She said. But she gave Tai Lung an angry stare, and he knew she would be stubborn for a while.

"So, what happens now?" Sozai asked.

"Po and Monkey go home, and I go see my friend's dance recital." Tigress said.

"What about us, what are we going to do?" Zitzang demanded.

"You're going to stay here." Tigress shrugged.

"No we're not." Tai Lung said back.

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm not Kayla."

"Don't talk to _me_ like that!" Tai Lung growled.

"Wait, who's-?" Po asked.

"Tigress, is it all right if I bring Po and these guys to Jen's recital? It's been awhile sense I've hung out with them."

Too late. When Monkey said this, Tai Lung knew Tigress didn't have a choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Party

It was in the valley. The building was lit with lanterns, for the performers were planning on having a party afterwards. There were a couple of dances before, for Tai Lung, dancing was not one of his favorites. But then he saw her, Po said it was Tigress' friend. She was so professional. The other dancers were not as great as her. After the performances, everyone went outside to the party. It was another thing that was not Tai Lung's favorite. The music was fine.

A couple of girls came up to him and asked him to dance. He said no to all of them.

Po went up to Tigress and talked to her. Tai Lung walked around some more, without watching, he bumped into some one. It was Tigress's friend, her tiara fell off.

"Sorry," he said, picking it up for her.

"It's okay," she replied, as he placed back on her head.

Po and Tigress started dancing.

"I'm Jen." She said.

"I'm-"

"Oh, I know who you are." Jen said. "You're Tai Lung."

"Yeah," He shrugged.

"There's rumors going around, they say you've come back, and you're good. Is that true?"

"Yep."

"That's so great!" Jen smiled. "I'm so glad!"

"Um…thanks." Tai Lung said. Why was this girl bothering him?

"Do you want to dance?"

"Huh?" Tai Lung jumped. "I can't…"

"Yes you can!" She laughed. She grasped his paws and pulled him to where everyone was dancing. They danced. It was an interesting experience. Tai Lung's heart was beating hard and fast, and once they were done, he didn't want to stop.

"That was fun!" Jen said happily, then she skipped away to talk with her friends.

Tai Lung walked around the street. He felt dazed and sleepy. He slipped on a small set of steps, and the belt that held his sword slipped off. He landed in the pointy grass, and he felt the brass handle of his sword bounce on his head. His brain started pounding.

"Are you okay?" A sly, buttery voice said. Tai Lung stood up and saw a green creature standing in front of him.

"Sure." Tai Lung replied blankly.

"Quite a party that was, who are you with?" The creature asked.

"No one," Tai Lung said cautiously. "Who are you?"

"Now, there's no need to be bitter." The creature laughed. "The name is Kisu Jin, I just go by Kisu."

"I'm-"

"I'm sure everyone knows who you are." Kisu sneered. "There have been rumors that…the fearsome Tai Lung has returned, and has not yet caused any harm. Do tell me fearsome one…have you lost your edge?"

"The name is Tai Lung." Tai Lung growled in defense. "I don't go by whatever you just called me. And I'm not here to cause harm."

"You just came here to party and meet a girl." Kisu snorted.

"What do you want?" Tai Lung retorted, jumping over Kisu's compliment.

"I want to make you a special deal." Kisu replied. "I can guess the real reason why you're here, and I can understand you. You see, I have a special craving for…authority-you could say? But, the army I'm building up is very unprofessional. I need a kung fu master to lead the way on my mission to gain power over China. Interested?"

"Guess again." Tai Lung said strongly. "I don't intend to stay here long, you have no idea. And if you crave power, you are a fool. I've been down the path of evil once; I dare not to go down it again. It's full of misery and failure."

"Hey Tai Lung, what are you doing?" Po said. The others were with him.

"Nothing, I was just about to return to the party." Tai Lung replied.

"I'm afraid I can't let you walk away now." Kisu said. "Since you now know my plan, you could turn and betray me-"

"Listen!" Tai Lung snapped. "I have made my decision, and you can't change it, so leave me be!"

"Fine, have it your way…attack!" Kisu said.

The six friends found themselves surrounded by badgers.

"Aha! I should have known!" Tai Lung growled in anger. "They're working for you!"

"Yes," Kisu said.

The badgers started attacking them. Tai Lung didn't want to fight them. Punching badgers was like punching thick blocks of metal. They fought off some badgers, but there seemed to be more than they could take. Tai Lung found a gap as an opportunity for them to escape.

"Run! Follow me!" He yelled. They all followed him, but the badgers still gave chase. Once they started reaching more houses the badgers started slowing and eventually started leaving.

"I know a great place to hide!" Tigress said.

"Lead the way." Tai Lung said, nodding.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jen's Apartment 

Jen was having a hard time sleeping. She walked out into the kitchen to drink some milk. She pulled out a small cup and the jug that contained the cool beverage. She went to pour some in the small cup, and then hesitated. She didn't want a little bit, she wanted a lot. Tiredness weighed her eyes down too much to see clearly, so she drank from the jug. She heard someone yelling out her window. It startled her and she spat out the milk she started drinking.

"Jen!" Tigress banged on her window. Jen quickly ran over and opened the window. Tigress climbed in, followed by Po, Monkey, Tai Lung, and two others she didn't know.

"What's going on, Tigress?" Jen demanded. "You gave me a heart attack!"

"Ask him!" Tigress snapped, pointing at Tai Lung.

"Some creepy alligator guy is after us!" Po gasped. "And it's not Tai Lung's fault!"

"First of all, that creepy guy is a komodo dragon. Second, Po's right! It's not my fault!" Tai Lung growled defensively.

"A komodo dragon?" Jen gasped.

"Yes," Tai Lung replied. "And I will warn all of you, if he bites you, you'll be dead in two minutes! One bite spreads like wildfire, legend tells us."

"Why were you talking to him?" Tigress asked in suspicion.

"He thinks I'm still a bad guy." Tai Lung answered. "Like another person in this room!"

Jen's entire apartment went silent for a moment.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Tigress asked, breaking the silence.

"You don't seem to trust me." Tai Lung retorted.

There was a knock at Jen's door.

"You'd better hide if someone's after you!" Jen said.

"Jen, you don't have to-" Tigress began.

"Just hide, I've got this." Jen continued calmly. Everyone found a hiding place just as Jen got to the door.

"Who is it?" Jen asked casually.

"It's just me." A voice replied.

"Stay hidden." Jen whispered then opened the door. "Mother, how are you?" An elderly snow leopard walked in.

"How are you Jen?" She replied blankly. "I'm doing quite well."

"I'm doing great, I had a performance tonight, and-"

"Listen dear, I cannot stay long. I came here on certain business." Jen's mother walked in and sat on her couch, were Tai Lung was hiding under.

"Ow!"

Jen winced.

"What was that?" Jen's mother asked.

"What was what?" Jen tilted her head.

"Oh never mind! Anyways, oh where do I begin? When are you going to give up that silly daydream of yours?"

"Surely you don't mean my dancing?" Jen asked darkly. "Mother, I will never give up that dream."

"Well, I know what's best for you-" Jen's mother stated.

"No, you don't, you weren't even at my performance tonight! I even told you that it was tonight, but you didn't come! Why? I thought mothers were supposed to be supportive!" Jen raised her voice.

"I mean, I think it's time that you were married." Jen's mother fought to stay calm.

"No, you will not take control of my life!" Jen snapped. "Father is no longer with us and you can't keep telling me what to do!"

Jen's mother stood up. "Young lady, I-!" Jen's mother was interrupted. The couch tipped over, revealing Tai Lung, who was panting.

"I can't breathe anymore!" He gasped. He looked up and saw Jen's mother.

"Who is _this_?" She snorted.

"Er, I'm no one." He said, standing up. "I was just…"

"This is my friend." Jen replied. "I met him tonight."

"I see," Her mother narrowed her eyes.

"I said he's my friend." Jen repeated. "It's not what you think."

"Who are you?" Her mother scowled at Tai Lung.

"I…I am Tai Lung." He replied, defeated.

"Wait, don't do anything!" Po shouted, running from the kitchen. "It truly isn't what you think!"

"Ah, I see." Jen's mother stiffened. "The rest of your kung fu friends are here, I should have known! Are they what made you so rebellious, Jen?"

"I think you should go now Mother." Jen said blankly.

"How dare you?" Her mother growled. "Very well!" And with that, she left in a huff.

Jen sat on the couch and sighed. "I'm sorry everyone." She said in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's okay Jen, we know your mother is controlling, high-tempered-" Tigress sat down next to her.

"And crazy," Monkey added.

"So, what will you do now?" Jen asked, trying to change the subject. Everyone was silent for a long time. What could they do?

"I think Shifu needs to know Tai Lung's back." Po spoke up, breaking the silence. They all looked at him in surprise. Was he serious?

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tai Lung said slowly. "I have already dishonored him enough. I turned down and made an enemy of that Komodo dragon. Why should I just go and face him. We all know that he will never accept me again."

"I think you're wrong." Po said. "Shifu has changed, just like you have. I think I know how he really feels."

"You were not raised by him."

"No," Po agreed. "But I've seen him change. He's a lot calmer. Just do it! Go and get it over with. Come back today so you can live better tomorrow."

Tai Lung stood a moment in thought. Sozai and Zitzang waited anxiously.

Tai Lung straightened and looked at his friends. "All right." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Return of Tai Lung

"I see you've adjusted to the stairs." Sozai mused.

"Yep," Po replied. "I never thought I would."

"Are you kidding?" Zitzang growled. "These stairs are a pain in the tail!"

"Lighten up," Sozai said. "Tai Lung, you seem awfully quiet."

"Leave him be," Monkey said. "He's nervous enough as it is!"

"Jen, are you sure you want to come?" Tigress asked, turning to her friend. "This could get ugly."

"I'm sure." Jen reassured.

The night was nice and cool as the friends made their way up to the Jade Palace. Their conversation carried out while they continued. The staircase seemed to reach up for miles and miles before they could make it to the entrance to the beautiful palace. Tai Lung had stayed silent the whole time, glancing down at each step. He remembered the last time he had been here. The memory was too painful. How could Shifu ever forgive him?

The group went through the front gate. Tai Lung looked around at the courtyard. Nothing had changed, and yet everything was so different. They finally approached the door of the sacred hall of warriors. Tai Lung paused and stared up at the door. The guards regarded him curiously, unsure what to think. Why was Tai Lung here? Why was Po standing with him doing nothing?

Tai Lung turned to the group. "Um…May I go alone?"

"That's all right with us." Monkey said with a hint of understanding in his voice. Tai Lung nodded and entered the Jade Palace, this time, not breaking through the door.

Inside, he found Shifu meditating by the pool. Tai Lung closed the door behind him softly and stood there, unsure what to do.

"I thought you'd be coming soon." Shifu said.

"Master…" Tai Lung said quietly. He knelt on the floor. "I've come…and…I don't know what to say…"

"I know," Shifu said.

"You might have mixed feelings about seeing me again." Tai Lung said. His voice began to shake. "But I am truly sorry about being so impatient all the time, about being so arrogant, about blaming you for my mistakes, for trying to take the scroll by force, for causing chaos in the Valley…and for hurting you."

"Tai Lung…" Shifu turned around to face the snow leopard. "I am sorry too, my son." He walked over to Tai Lung and embraced him.

"You mean…you're not angry? You're not going to punish me?" Tai Lung asked, quite shocked.

"I was never angry." Shifu replied. "I was sad, because I thought you had to pay for my mistakes, and I had lost my son."

"Shifu…" Tai Lung said. "The blame should have never been on you…it was my decision and I paid for it. I've learned an important lesson, and all on my own."

"I know," Shifu said with tears in his eyes. "I am proud."

"Thank you, Master." Tai Lung stood and bowed to him.

"So," Sozai said. "What's taking him so long?"

"Give them a moment," Monkey said. "I think they just need a moment…nothing too serious."

"Are you kidding?!" Tigress said. "You're talking about the two most serious kung fu masters in the world!"

"Don't worry," Jen said. "I'm sure everything will be all right."

"Jen!" Viper gasped as she slithered up to the group with Crane and Mantis not far behind her. "My dancing buddy!"

"Viper!" Jen returned. "My dancing buddy!"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Crane asked. "Who are these guys?"

"These are my old friends." Monkey said.

"We're Tai Lung's friends too." Sozai said.

"What?" Mantis asked. "But I thought he…I thought…"

"Nope," Po said. "Apparently, he didn't blow up."

Mantis looked disappointed. "But that would've been so cool!"

"I know," Po said. "But I'm glad I can get to know the nice Tai Lung now…I hope."

"The nice Tai Lung?" Viper asked. "What's going on what happened?"

Po quickly explained the details of what happened. He explained Tai Lung's rescue, meeting Sozai and Zitzang, the badgers, and that they working for the evil Kisu Jin.

"It sounds too good to be true!" Crane said.

"Wow! I've got to see this guy! I've always wanted to get to know him as a good guy!" Mantis joined in.

At that moment, Shifu stepped out with Tai Lung behind him.

"Well," Shifu said, addressing Sozai and Zitzang. "I'm glad to see old friends again." The group cheered for Tai Lung. Tigress managed to clap her hands. Part of her was happy for Tai Lung to be accepted. He was like a big brother to her after all. But another part of her was still angry after…

"Come on!" Po said. "I'll make some noodles! I'll teach you a thing or two about cooking, my new friend!"

"At last!" Sozai smiled. "A friend with a common interest!"

"Well I'm a panda!" Po replied.

"You might want to catch up on sleep after." Shifu said. "Tai Lung warned me about Kisu Jin. I trust you all know where your old rooms are."

"Yes," Tai Lung replied. For so long it felt like there was a rope tied tightly across his chest…now it was loose and he could breathe again.

"Very well," Shifu said. "I'll see you at dawn."

"Let's go!" Mantis said, hopping on Po's shoulder. "I've been dying for a good bowl of noodles!"

Jen walked up beside Tai Lung, giving him a hopeful smile.


End file.
